Natsumi's Day
by MelloYelloandSheepyNear
Summary: Natsumi, or just Natsu to her friends, isn't a girl known for her "girlish" tendencies. But when Lucy informs her that her boyfriend wants to see her in something girlier, she dresses girlier just for a day. How will Gray and the others react? Fem!Natsu/Gray Fem!Natsu/others (one sided)
1. I'll Show HIM Girly!

Natsumi, known to her guild members as Natsu, was confused. Granted, this wasn't a change from the usual; she was often confused, especially when Lucy was involved. Not that she didn't love her best friend. Lucy was, after all, one of the closest people to her heart, second only to Happy and her boyfriend, Gray.

Speaking of her lovable stripper, he not only was part of the reason for her confusion, but also the reason why Lucy was running back and forth across her bedroom, moving from the closet to the vanity back to where Natsumi sat on the bed.

Happy lay in Natsumi's lap contently sleeping. The cat was lucky, Lucy had barged into their home at the crack of dawn (much too early for the rosette's taste), outfits piled in her arms. She refused to listen to Natsumi's protests and questions, immediately running upstairs to the dragonslayer's bedroom, which lead them to the situation they were in now.

"Why are you here again?" The tired fire Mage asked one more time.

Without stopping or even glancing her way, Lucy exclaimed, "Picking you out an outfit for your date with Gray!"

Now, Natsumi was well aware she had a date today, she was ditzy, not a dumbass. However, Lucy always let her do her own thing when it came to preparing for her dates. Never before had she even offered her help, let alone busting in and picking out her outfits.

"My outfit? Why can't I just wear my usual clothes?" The black vest and pants along with her scarf and bandaged chest was trademark. It didn't feel right not wearing it. The question made Lucy pause. Slowly, the blonde gave her friend a nervous smile.

"Well, I was talking to Gray..."

"And...?" She raised a pink eyebrow.

"And, he told me that he'd really like to see you in something...girlier, than what you usually wear..." She finished delicately, looking back to the pile of clothes. Natsumi, however was shocked, and a little betrayed.

Gray didn't like what she wore? He'd rather tell Lucy than tell her to her face? She squeezed Happy closer her chest like a stuffed animal, face set in determination and slight anger, before standing up and stomping over to the pile of clothes. She set Happy's sleeping body on the dresser and snatched an outfit up, before stomping over into the walk-in closet and closing the door behind her.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry that she'd offended her best friend, and then raised to her hairline as Natsumi's hand stuck out of the open doorway. "Lucy, give me that lipstick over there!"

Still dumbfounded, Lucy obediently set the light pink lipstick into her friend's outstretched hand. Another 2 minutes passed before the door opened to reveal a stunningly dressed Natsumi.

The shorter woman wore a slightly oversized light pink sweater that hung off her shoulders. Beneath that, a black tank top along with a denim skirt, black stockings and brown boots. Her spiky pink hair held a white bow and her makeup was light, not overpowering, the soft eye shadow only making her eyes look brighter and pink lipsticked lips stretched into a cocky grin.

"How do I look?" She asked, though it was obvious she was confident in what she wore.

The blonde's mouth flapped open and closed uselessly. That seemed to be the answer Natsumi was looking for, because she sauntered over, grin still in place, and plucked the pink handbag off the dresser.

"Heh, that Popsicle wants girly? I'll give him girly!"

The exclamation woke up Happy, whose mouth immediately dropped open. "N-Natsu!? What happened to you?!"

The girl didn't answer, just sashayed her way out the door, shouting, "I'm coming for you, Gray!" to the sky as she walked.


	2. She Deserves Better

They were supposed to meet at the park, a bit early in the day. When Natsumi arrived, Gray was sitting on a bench, idly texting. Her grin grew evil as she walked over to stand behind the bench. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear.

"Hey there, stripper." She purred in his ear, brushing her heated fingers along his bare shoulder. The black haired man jumped in surprise and whipped his head toward her. She could the surprise in his eyes only double as he took in her appearance. She wiggled her hips and placed a cocky hand on them.

"You like what you see?"

Never one to be topped, Gray schooled his face into a smirk, standing up and leaning over the back of the bench to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." He replied, not even bothering to ask why. Something in him told him Lucy had let it slip what he said. It was all according to his plan; Natsumi couldn't resist a challenge after all.

Angered by her boyfriend's lack of response, she quickly stepped it up, moving closer with a giggle. Wrapping her arm around Gray, she smiled as innocently as possible, making sure the movement pressed her breasts against his arm. Her chest was usually bandaged tightly, she hated having to deal with bras and the hassle of staring men, but she was on a mission today! And, goddammit, she was gonna make Gray blushed if it killed her!

But Gray would not be undone, and so he wrapped his arm around the smaller girl's waist. The feel of her hair brushing against his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder made him shiver and he could see the vindictive smile on her face. The two of them began walking into town to the movie theatre. All the while, each of them were unsuccessfully trying to make the other blush.

As they got closer to the theatre, an unfortunately familiar voice called out to them.

"Holy shit, Flame head!"

The exclamation caused them to around to meet the shocked eyes of Gajeel. Natsumi wrenched herself from Gray, getting in Gajeel's face as much as her small stature would allow and growling, "You got somethin' to say, Metal-Face!?"

Normally, a fight would have ensued, for Gajeel never cared what gender his opponent was, so long as they were strong. But today, the comment only made him laugh.

"Gi-hihihi! Is that a fuckin' skirt!? You're goin' all out, huh!"

The blush the comment brought to his girlfriend's face made Gray grind his teeth, though he immediately stopped when he saw Natsumi's fist slam right into Gajeel's cheek, sending the Iron Mage flying backwards into a nearby pole. As she stomped over to deliver another dose of ass whooping, she remembered her mission.

She spun on her heel and sashayed back to Gray's side. "I'm on a date today, Metal-Brow, I'll deal with you later." She took Gray's arm in hers and pulled him away before Gajeel could snap out his daze.

The Iron Mage's eyes watched the couple go, dazed. Natsu never missed a chance to fight him, date or no date! The feeling of being ignored washed through him, first in the form of sadness, then anger, then jealousy. How dare that Popsicle take Natsumi away when she deserved someone better!? Someone like him!

"Natsu sure looks hot, huh?"

The voice startled him out of his jealous rage, as the blond it belonged to strolled calmly to stand next to him. Not wanting to give away his feelings, he snorted derisively. Sting was not to be batted away, however.

"It's a shame she's with Gray, though."

"Why the hell are you talkin' to me about this!?" The Iron Mage exploded, standing up from the wreckage of the pole Natsumi knocked him into. Sting didn't react to the outburst, only raised an eyebrow to the other man.

"Don't deny that you want her just as badly as I do." Sting rolled his shoulders idly, his eyes never leaving Natsumi's back as the couple got farther and farther. Something animalistic welled up inside him when he saw her in that skirt, something possessive, something he'd never knew he felt towards the dragon slayer.

"So!? It doesn't matter anyway." Gajeel crossed his arms and turned, ready to walk away from whatever the blond was planning.

"She deserves better."

The statement stopped him.

"She deserves one of us." The blond continued, knowing he had the raven right where he wanted him. Gajeel glanced at Sting from over his shoulder to show he was listening.

"All we need to do is to get her away from Gray. When that's done, all that left is decide which one of is gets her, in the usual fashion."

Sting made a fist, indicating just what the "usual fashion" was. The though made Gajeel grin wildly. He would be getting his Fire Mage.


	3. Pigging out is unladylike

Gray couldn't believe it; His girlfriend refused a fight! For him! This was a big deal. Natsumi never turned down Gajeel. The fact she had just because of their date made him...well, guilty. Trying to push the feeling down, he hooked an arm around her waist, slipping it cooly into one of her skirt pockets.

Feeling the cold arm around her, Natsumi snuggled into his side. This was the closest they'd been to each other in forever... The pink haired girl sent a 'thank you' to Lucy in her mind. 'This ain't so bad, being girly. Just for a day.' The thought didn't last long, for they were walking through the town market, and sweet smells surrounded them from every side.

Every step they took slowly became a battle for not to lose her cool. The colorful sights and glorious smells washed over her, and it was a war in itself not to drool all over herself. Gray could feel her twitching form and smirked. He led the two of them to a stand of cooking meat and pulled away from Natsumi.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, wait here." He said, before walking out of sight. When the raven haired man was sure that he could no longer be seen, he ducked behind a building, peeking out to watch his girlfriend.

He nearly burst into loud laughter as he saw her face. Her resolve wouldn't last very long.

"That bastard left me here starving..." The poor rosette's stomach grumbled loudly, resounding in her ears. Her eyes flicked from the ground to the cooking meats next to her, nearly welling up in tears. Gray carried the money on their dates, but she was so hungry... And anyway, Lucy was always telling her how unladylike pigging out was. There was no way she could take that food.

"Excuse me, my dear," a hand laid itself on her shoulder, but it was neither the voice nor hand that had alerted her to the man's presence; it was the cologne. The spicy and cheap, but not too terrible, scent of Loke's cologne was one she was very used to. She'd often gotten a nose full of it in her early guild days, when Loke hadn't learned quite yet that Natsumi wasn't the kind of girl he usually flirted with.

He obviously hadn't quite learned his lesson, if the "charming" smile on his face was anything to go by. He was standing behind her, unable to see her face until she turned around in shock.

"N-Natsu!?" He shrieked, jumping away.

Natsumi's brow twitched and she brought a fist up to punch Loke, but stopped again. 'Goddamn Gray and his dumbass girliness.' She lay her fist down and crossed her arms under her abundant chest.

"What are you doing here, four eyes?"

Loke, realizing Natsumi wasn't going to kick his ass, allowed his eyes to travel up and down the girl's body, focusing on her chest and hips too much for comfort.

Switching back into "ladies man" mode, Loke purred, "I was wondering why such a lovely would be here all alone. If you'd like, I'd love to buy you dinner."

She opened her mouth to refuse but was interrupted by her grumbling stomach. Her thoughts drifted to many times Lucy used her 'assets' to get what she wanted, especially from Loke. So, with some difficulty, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled, holding back the urge to vomit.

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

Still watching the whole scene unfold, Gray's teeth nearly shattered with the force of his grinding as he watched his girl walk off with Loke. Little did he know, two pairs of eyes were watching him as well...


	4. Up Skirt Ass Grabbing

Gajeel and Sting growled in unison as Natsumi walked off with Loke. The iron mage moved forward, as if to attack, but Sting held him back; Grey was on the move now and his eyes were narrowed in concealed fury as he trailed behind the couple.

As if he could feel the various sets of eyes on his back, Loke shivered. He brushed it off as excitement. After all, he was on a date with Natsu, and if the heat billowing off of her was any indication, she was pretty happy. Her eyes sparkled with childish enjoyment as she gorged happily on the food offered to her. Suddenly, all 4 males were focused on one thing:

Natsumi's frantic movements to grab more food were causing her skirt to ride up.

Spurred in by the turn of events, Loke reached a hand down slowly to touch her ass. As Grey slapped on a hand over his nose to stop the oncoming flow of blood, Gajeel and Sting rushed forward, both slamming into Loke with enough force to land all 3 of them into a dazed pile on the ground.

The ice mage used this opportunity to grab Natsumi's hand and yank her towards the market place entrance.

"H-hey! I wasn't done eating, you dumbass popsicle!" The pink haired gal squealed as she was wrenched away from her precious food. She still hadn't pulled her skirt down, and the men around them, drawn by the sudden tackling and screaming, began to take notice, leering and drooling at her retreating figure.

Gajeel and Sting weren't far behind, their growls ripping through the air as they knocked down each and every single leering man. Hearing the familiar noise, Natsumi whipped her head back.

"Whoa! What are Metal-face and Sting doing here!? And what about Loke!"

Her questions were completely ignored, of course, as Grey pulled them out of the marketplace and into the forest. In an attempt to escape the two angry dragon slayers behind them, he swerved and winded through trees.

Gajeel cursed loudly as he began to lose sight of them, the scent growing weaker until it disappeared. It was night now, and finding them would at this point would take hours. Cursing loudly again, he punched a nearby tree. The sound it made as it splintered and fell was only a little satisfying.

Meanwhile, in another clearing, Natsumi glared fiery daggers at Grey's form. The ice mage sat on the ground with an aggravated frown on his face.

'He drags me out here for no reason, and has the nerve to be upset!' She howled inwardly. Outwardly, she lifted a fist and brought it down viciously on the top of his head, leaving him sprawling.

As she raised a boot to bring it down on his head, Gray caught it, pulling her down with him. It was a struggle, but he was able to get her pinned under him, even as she growled and squirmed.

"Let me go!"

"Stop squirming and i'll let you go!"

"Let me go and i'll stop squirming!"

"Flame head!"

"Popsicle!"

They slammed their heads together in their usual manner, growling. This close, Grey could clearly see the faint lipstick, slightly smeared from her frantic eating. Something about the slight smear made him want to mess it up even more. So he did.

He pressed his lips against hers without warning, moving his hands from her wrist to run down her body. Underneath him, her squirming stopped as she began moving her body against his.


End file.
